A Different Take On Things
by Kat28
Summary: well, the title says it all really, this is a different take on things at hogwarts and james has a BIG secret! *FINISHED* 16/01/03
1. Beginnings

********************************************  
  
A  
  
Different  
  
Take  
  
On  
  
Things  
  
******************************  
  
A fanfic starring James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Kathari Evans.  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognise is jk rowling's. the storyline and anything you don't is mine. This disclaimer counts for the whole of this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
A hand reaches towards a doorknob. Stops, hearing voices. Listens.  
  
"I love you, James," says one voice.  
  
The other replies, "I love you too,  
  
**********************  
  
*A/N: who? Who? Who? Betcha dyin' 2 know! ::evil laugh::  
  
feline13 


	2. Revelation

1.1.1 A Different Take On Things  
  
Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
"Did you hear?" "Heard the latest?" "Have you heard the rumours?" "Know what's happening?"  
  
The source of these rumours was, unusually, Fiss Bilos. She, although a rival to James', Sirius', and Remus' titles of 'Prankster Geniuses', didn't usually spread rumours. She hadn't _exactly_ spread the rumours, just told a couple of her friends, and then…  
  
"Well, it's certainly the strangest thing Hogwarts has heard," she mused as she wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Mind you, it's about time Hogwarts got modernised…"  
  
*A/N: soz bout all these short chapters, longer ones soon, I promise, its just these need to be short so as not to reveal too much.  
  
Feline13 


	3. Shockwaves

1.1.1 A Different Take On Things  
  
Chapter 3: Shockwaves  
  
That was the middle of first year. Now it's the start of third year, and everyone is used to James and Sirius. Everyone in third year is way more excited about the two new arrivals who will join third year in a week. They're arriving a week late because of flight times, so will have their own Sorting. But what's so exciting about them is;  
  
They're 2 girls,  
  
They're twins, and…  
  
They come from Beaubaxtons!  
  
1.1.2 Everyone's on edge…  
  
*************************  
  
Lily and Kathari Evans lined up to be sorted. They were a bit freaked as the whole school was looking at them, but they held their cool. "Remember the seats," Lily whispered. Kathari nodded.  
  
"Evans, Kathari!"  
  
After a brief moment, the Hat shouted out,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
To tumultuous applause, Kathari crossed to the Gryffindor table. She slid herself in between Sirius and Fiss, with a quiet "Excuse me!" and turned to watch her twin be sorted.  
  
"Evnas, Lily!"  
  
Lily was going to be in…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily had the same level of applause as Kathari as she crossed to the Gryffindor table, where she slid in between Fiss and James, while the Gryffindors congratulated themselves on getting both twins.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kathari asked Fiss, who replied,  
  
"Fiss. You're Kathari, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's such a mouthful. You can call me Kat. And this is Lily."  
  
"Well, this, (indicating the one with black, scruffy hair and sparkling black eyes on her right, sitting next to Kat) is Sirius Black, and this, (indicating the one with scruffy brown hair and warm brown eyes on her left, sitting next to Lily) is James Potter."  
  
The boys greeted the new girls and they laughed and chatted throughout the rest of the meal.  
  
As they were walking up the stairs Kat asked Fiss if either of the boys had girlfriends.  
  
"Well no, not girlfriends, but-"  
  
Kat and Lily winked at each other and just said, "You just leave the buts to us!"  
  
***  
  
"Fiss, can I ask you something?" the girls questioned at the same time. Fiss dissolved into fits of giggles, she just hadn't quite got used to them doing that yet.  
  
"Um, sure-"  
  
"Fiss?" called Remus, hurrying up to them, his face looking pale and drained. "Fiss we've got to go now, I just got a letter saying that _our_granny_is_sick_."  
  
"Sorry, you guys, ask me when I get back, k?" yelled Fiss as she was dragged off by Remus.  
  
"Damn." The girls swore together, and folded their arms as they both scowled identical scowls into the fire.  
  
"She's been avoiding that question all week." Kat moaned.  
  
"Yeah, it's like she knows what we're gonna ask her and conjures up some 'other' excuse so it's not her fault." Lily replied.  
  
"God. I really want to know what's up with those two. They've been ignoring our flirts all week."  
  
"They're nice enough friends to us, but somehow they can resist the Evans Charm."  
  
"No-one resists the Evans Charm. No-one who isn't-"  
  
They looked at each other, startled.  
  
"Do you think-" they asked each other in unison. "Na, can't be."  
  
But both knew the other was thinking, "can't it?"  
  
***  
  
For a week the girls had been trying to get the boys to ask them out, Kat with Sirius and Lily with James, and although the boys seemed interested they didn't ask the girls out. The girls started worrying about themselves, wondering why the boys didn't ask them out. They decided to confront the boys. They would have asked Fiss but she had gone to visit her sick granny, and so had Remus (Fiss and Remus were brother and sister).  
  
They walked down into the Gryffindor common room, each took a deep breath, then they walked over to the boys, who were playing a game of wizard chess.  
  
"Sirius, James, stop that a minute. We have something really important to ask you, and we need the truth."  
  
The boys looked up, startled, as the girls had been smiles jokes and pranks all week. Now they were serious.  
  
"We're listening," Sirius replied.  
  
"Are you two-"  
  
***********************  
  
*A/N: tee hee hee! Oh, I'm so evil aren't I? Ok, here's the deal, 15 reviews and you find out the answer, less and it waits until I have 15 reviews! Ok?  
  
Feline13  
  
p.s. was this chapter long enough? 


	4. Morality

A Different Take On Things  
  
*A/N: I decided to be very kind and let you off, even tho I only got 7 reviews, not 15! I shan't b so kind later, tho! Soz bout the long wait, but ff wudnt let me on and then I woz really busy, but hey! Dief Kattekop (formerly feline13)  
  
Chapter 4: Morality  
  
"-gay?"  
  
Sirius looked shocked, and the girls hurriedly stated that it wasn't meant as an insult or anything, but all he said was; "Fiss didn't tell you?" Kat replied," No. Every time we tried to ask her, she got 'whisked away' to do something. We were getting really worried why you didn't ask us out." "Hmm." Was all Sirius said. "We would have asked you out if we were straight, but me and James have been going out since first year. Haveen't you ever seen us snogging in the common room?" Lily mused, "Actually, whenever you were doing that, Fiss always made us go back to our dorm. We wondered why she was always doung that." James asked, "Why would't Fiss want you to know about our sexuality?" Kat replied, "Why indeed?"  
  
***  
  
"Fiss, we need to talk to you. Now." Lily and Kat dragged her down to the common room and sat her down with them, James and Sirius. James opened the conversation by asking gently, "Fiss, why didn't you tell Kat and Lily me and Sirius are gay?" Fiss looked close to tears, then she sobbed out her story. "Look, I was really worried about you two. I was doing loads of research on gay people and stuff, and asking gay agony aunts and stuff, and they all said it's very rare for true gayness to show itself so early. Normally it doesn't start till twenty or later. It said- it said-" "Out with it, Fiss," "It said when two guys act gay so young, they probably won't be gay when they grow up, but all the girls will think they're gay so they'll be lonely for ever. I didn't want that to happen to you guys, and once I saw Kat and Lily taking an interest in you, and you guys start to take an interest in them, I thought you would stop being gay and go out with them and be happy!" She broke down into tears, leaving everyone shocked. "Fiss," Lily said at last. "You had good intentions, but you went the wrong way around them. But cos you only wanted us to be happy, we forgive you." The others nodded agreement. "James," Sirius said suddenly. "She's right, you know. I have started feeling more and more towards Kat and less and less close to you. And I've noticed you seemingly being the same with Lily. I think we were just feeling gay because of the films we watched, and those girls, and then we decided we quite liked it. All we ever did was snog, though." "Films? Girls?" Kat enquired. "Oh," said Sirius, blushing, "The girls was, um, in the last year of primary, we went out with a pair of b****es who were really horrible and dumped us really humiliatingly, in front of the whole school, so we decided we hated girls, and then we started watching 'Will and Grace' and gay films, and it seemed really cool, so we decided to be gay. It wasn't really cos we had any feelings towards guys." "So, have you guys decided to break up and be straight?" James and Sirius looked each other in the eye, and Sirius replied, "I don't know,-"  
  
*********** *A/N: tee hee hee, another evil cliffhanger! But hey, you found out they were gay, so don't moan, k? rather short chapter, soz bout that, but the cliffhangers make the rules, not me! Dief Kattekop 


	5. Truth

A Different Take On Things  
  
Chapter 5: Truth  
  
"-but probably. Tell you what, give us a sec to have a chat and we'll tell you in a minute."  
  
*** Over in a corner. "Sirius! What the hell are you doing?! What was all that about gay films and horrible girls?! And us not being gay?! And us fancying the girls?! I know we do, but not enough to change our sexuality?! Do you not want to be gay any more?!" "Shut up James, and calm down." Sirius replied in the low undertone James had been talking in. "I made it up." "WHAT?!" James nearly shouted. "Careful, you twat. We don't want them to hear us! I made it up, I said. The stuff about us not being gay, and really fancying the girls. I've got a plan to stop them worrying about us. We go out with the girls and act straight in public, and then in private we can be gay! What do you think?!" "Hmm."James thought about it. "Okay then. But we'll need to tell Remus." "He won't mind, and he won't spill. Talking of dormy arrangements, when's Peter coming back?" (*A/N: I've got rid of peter for the moment cos I hate him!) "Dunno. Dumbledore won't say. Anyway, let's go tell the girls the bit we're telling them."  
  
*** "So, girls, we've decided to be straight. But just before we are, can me and Sirius have one last snog?" James asked the girls. "Go ahead." replied the now happy Fiss.  
  
*** "Kathari, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sirius. "Of course Sirius." Replied the delighted Kat, smiling prettily down at him, where he was bent on one knee, being his usual overdramatic self. James' question of Lily was a bit more normal, consisting of; "Um, Lily. Willyoubemygirlfriend?" "What? James, I can't hear you when you mumble!" "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" "Naturally."  
  
*** So it was settled. Kathari and Lily went out with Sirius and James. The girls didn't know about their secret snogging sessions, and their minds were on something completely different.  
  
*** "Fi-iss! Fi-iss!" the girls called, with no luck. James appeared and asked, "Wassup?" groggily. The girls looked at him and laughed. "What?" he asked. "Have you only just got out of bed?" Lily teased him. "Doing well today Jamesie! Ohmygosh! Alert alert! It is 2:30pm and James has woken up! Really early! Is anything wrong with you?" "It's the first day of the Christmas hols. Of course I'm up late." James replied. "Well I for once was up at ten!" said Sirius, appearing from behind Kat, who delightedly gave him a hug. "You haven't seen Fiss, have you, Siri? We want to ask her about all these "trips to her grandmother" that she and Remus are taking." Sirius and James exchanged knowing looks. The girls, catching what they meant, hurriedly said, "Oh no, we know what they really are. It's just, we want to ask her why she didn't tell us." Shocked, James asked, "How long have you known?" Lily replied, "Oh, ever since the first time. It was the way Remus said it that looked so strange. So we followed them." Kathari: "Oh, and we know about you guys, too. And we are as well." Sirius and James exchanged looks of panic. They knew? But they hadn't been public or anything? And the girls were-? With each other? Uurgh, now that is sic-  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*A/N: are they? Eew! Find out next chapter! Dief kattekop 


	6. Relief

A Different Take On Things  
  
*A/N: don't worry, no incest in this story! Eeeeeew! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I kind of forgot about this story! It will be finishing soon I'm afraid!  
  
Chapter 6: Relief  
  
"You are?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"Yep! I'm a cat (of course!) and Lily's an owl!" Kat replied enthusiastically.  
  
Both boys mentally sighed with relief. They meant Animagi! Their secret was safe.  
  
"Cool, but you guys shouldn't talk about it so loudly. It's illegal in this country." James said anxiously.  
  
"It is? Weird laws you have here." Lily shook her head, then jumped as a flash of movement caught her eye. "Ah! Fiss, Remus, just the people we were looking for!"  
  
"You were?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes." James, Sirius, Lily and Kat dragged the two into the girls dorm.  
  
"Now, don't you two have something you want to tell us?"  
  
Fiss and Remus looked at the group and saw no pity, no fear, just friendliness. Perhaps now was the time to tell, as they had no choice.  
  
"I think you know." Fiss said heavily.  
  
"Yes, but we'd like to hear it from you guys," said Sirius, for once in his life completely serious. (*A/N: sorry bout the pun, it was unintentional, I swear!)  
  
"Well, I'll make it brief. I was bitten as a child, and as you know there is no cure. Later, I accidentally bit Fiss, and her family threw her out, so mine adopted her. That's why we've got different surnames. When Dumbledore arranged for us to come here, he planted the Whomping Willow over a tunnel which leads to the Shrieking Shack. We both go there to transform on full moon nights. Yes, we are both werewolves."  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kat after this outburst, who they now considered quite, quite mad.  
  
"Don't you see? We can go around with them when they're transformed!"  
  
Sirius slowly began to explain, as one to a child, "No, we can't, cos you see, we don't want to get bitten-"  
  
Kat interrupted, "God, you're all dumber than I thought. Werewolves don't attack animals! We can transform into our animagi selves! Isn't that the reason you two _became_ animagi?"  
  
"Yes, it was. Duh!" James replied.  
  
And so, a gang was formed. It had no official name, like James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as their prankster selves were the Marauders, but it was a gang all the same. On full moon nights, they would roam together, the animals keeping the wolves in check.  
  
And all went quite happily until the summer term of Seventh Year.  
  
*A/N: last chappie next! Please review!  
  
Go on, press the little button!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	7. Endings: Final Chapter

A Different Take On Things  
  
*A/N: Here we go! Final chapter!  
  
Do you want it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well then,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Endings :Final Chapter  
  
  
  
James and Sirius were quietly making out on their bed, the door locked, knowing that their secret was still safe.  
  
Lily was wandering around by the lake, feeding the giant squid.  
  
Fiss and Remus were in the library.  
  
And Kat had a problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kat was going to have to leave. She knew this. You see, Kat was a Seer. She had foreseen Lily's and James' marriage, their death, and the life of their child. Yet with great power comes great responsibility. She could not tell anyone what she saw. If she did, it could change the world forever. She knew this. So, she made her way up to the boys' dorm with a heavy heart.  
  
The door was locked. No matter. Whatever it was, this was more important. She magically unlocked the door, then opened it and strode in. What she saw was a shock. She had not foreseen _this_.  
  
James and Sirius looked up from their snogging session when they heard a gasp. [Oh sh*t], they thought, [we are in such big trouble now.]  
  
Kat sat down heavily on Remus' bed. She was shocked, but not as surprised as she perhaps should have been. After all, James and Sirius ahd been going off a lot to "study" together lately, and hadn't been acting as boyfriends should.  
  
"Why pretend?" she asked finally. "I think Lily and I would have preferred to know."  
  
"We didn't want Fiss or you to worry." Sirius replied. "You are our really good friends, even if we don't love you."  
  
They were interrupted by a cough from James.  
  
"Um, I think we have a problem. The thing is, I was going to ask Lily to marry me"  
  
He was interrupted by Kat. "What, and let her think you loved her?! I didn't think you were that cruel, James!"  
  
"No, no! I do love her! I love her _and_ Sirius! I'm bisexual, you see, whereas Sirius is just gay."  
  
Kat glanced over at Sirius who shrugged mournfully and nodded.  
  
"So you're going to marry Lily, then what? You're going to stop seeing Sirius?"  
  
"No, I don't think I could do that. I'm going to tell Lily and hope she understands." James looked at Kat with truth in his eyes. "I think she will, and I think she can find it in her heart to trust me, to love me as I do her. I do not feel that love is quantifiable, for there only to be enough in your heart for one person."  
  
"A wonderful statement, and whole-heartedly believed, I do not doubt."  
  
"Then you'll allow it to happen? You'll attend the wedding and be satisfied with our loving and fruitful life?"  
  
"I will allow it to happen, though I daresay if my sister truly loves you I would not have a say in the matter anyway, but I cannot attend the wedding."  
  
"Surely your sister's happiness is beyond some doubt?"  
  
"Truly, but that is not why. I must leave this world before your wedding. As you know, my sister and myself are twins, and we are each the other halves if each other. Marriage is the merging of two halves to become a whole. While I am in this world, my sister is complete, and she cannot complete herself more."  
  
"Oh." Sirius interrupted at this point. "Kat, though I don't love you, I do really like you, and I don't want you to go. Is there any other way around this?"  
  
"Unfortunately, there is another reason. But I want everyone to be here. Hang on while I call them." Kat then sang a high, mournful note, which only James, Sirius, Remus, Fiss, and Lily heard, which drew them to her.  
  
The others arrived quickly and took in the situation. They all sat down and waited for someone to explain, for that strange note and the heavy atmosphere caused them to feel now was not the time for unnecessary interruptions.  
  
"My friends, my twin, I must leave you."  
  
"Wait-" Kat held up her hand as they threatened to scream the house down. "Let me explain.  
  
"I am a Seer. I can see truth, all the happens in the now, the before, and the everafter. I cannot live my life here, knowing this, never saying unless I end the world with a change! The temptation is too great."  
  
Here, James stood up and approached Lily. "Lily, my love, I have a confession to make, and then I have something to ask you. I think it affects what Kat's going to say next, so I'll say it now. Me and Sirius are, well, we've been making out. Sirius is still gay, and I'm bisexual. But Lily, I love you too. I don't believe that love is quantifiable, for there only to be enough in your heart for one person. And Lily," here James went down on one knee, "I love you so much I want to spend the rest of life with you, loving you, and also loving Sirius, but, well, I guess what I want to say is, Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooh! What will Lily say?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You really want to know?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily looked shocked for a moment, and then said, "James Potter, I understand what you are saying, and though I am shocked that you loved Sirius behind my back, I will say this. I will marry you, for I believe that you do love me. But, I say this; marriage is supposed to be the complete and utter devotion of two people to each other. Can you devote yourself _completely_ to me? Otherwise we would be living a lie."  
  
James thought hard. This was probably the most difficult decision he had ever made in his life. To marry Lily, and give up with Sirius as more than a friend, or to retract his offer, stay with Sirius, but never truly have Lily?  
  
James opened his mouth. "Sirius, the love we shared together was beautiful, but like a damselfly, it cannot last. We are, I hope, going to remain best friends, but nothing more. I'm sorry, but I feel more towards girls, I'm just not attracted to you in that way anymore."  
  
"That's ok James," replied Sirius, though he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. "I don't really think we were right together anyway. I just hope there's a guy out there for me. But we're still friends."  
  
James then turned to Lily, a smile on his face, "With that, I think you know my choice, but I will say it again," he got down on one knee, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, her eyes shining. "And Sirius, I really appreaciate what you done for us."  
  
"No problem, always here to help," said Sirius, but the jokey words were clouded by the sad tone.  
  
"And now, I bid you goodbye." Kat's voice was cheerful, though her eyes showed otherwise. She crossed to Fiss. "My friend, I will miss you. You have always been true to me."  
  
Then she turned to Remus. She kissed him on the lips, soft, gently. "You have been more to me than you could ever imagine. Your gentle kindness, your understanding, I could not wish for a more gentle, understand, comforting friend."  
  
Next was James. She hugged him. "You are Lily's fiancée, her "other half", and though I know you will never take my place in her heart, I believe you will certainly take the gap that is there for you. You have also been a true friend to me."  
  
Then, Sirius. She kissed him three times, the Dutch greeting, once on the left corner of his mouth, once on the right, and once, softly, on the lips. "I know you did not love me, but I believe you cared for me truly, and, were the circumstances different, it might be me marrying you."  
  
Lastly, her twin, Lily. "Lily, my twin, my sister, there are no words to describe you, or how you have been to me, but I know you know how I feel."  
  
"Now, you must never mention me to anyone, not even each other. It must be as if I had never existed. I will leave now-"  
  
She was interrupted by Fiss. "I'm coming with you. Two werewolves is too much for one small place. The others will cope better with just Remus. You should not go alone."  
  
"Fiss, your place is here."  
  
"No. I am coming, whether you like it or not. Goodbye, my friends, I love you all."  
  
They enveloped one another in one last, tearful hug, then it was time to leave. Kat and Fiss stood in the middle of the dorm with all their stuff with them, the others around the side. The last thing Kat said before they disappeared was,  
  
"This has certainly been a different take on things. Adieu!"  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
*A/N: What did you think? Review! It is finished! Please also check out my other fics!  
  
Dief Kattekop 


End file.
